Secrets
Currently without editing files, two secrets have been found in Devil Daggers. Both secrets can be found in the initial, darker arena where the player grabs the dagger. Once the player finds either one of the two secrets, the player will emit light. On the right is a top-down map of the arena. The red point is the player, who spawns facing the dagger (represented by the orange point to the north of the player). Gray represents floor tiles, and green represents a secret area or object. 'Hall of Fame' Secret The Hall of Fame secret is located directly behind the player. To access it, follow these steps: * Make a 180 degree turn. * Walk towards the edge of the surface. If you get farther away from the dagger the player can see more. * Strafe one tile to the right. * Turn 45 degrees to the left, then hold the forward and right key simultaneously. If you just walk by pressing "W" you will not gain enough speed, that's why you have to move diagonally. * When you reach the very edge of the surface, jump. * You should be on a staircase now. Follow the stairs until you can't go any further. * After a brief moment the three skulls should appear and music will play. * Looking directly at each of the skulls will show the name of the current first, second, and third place players on the global leaderboard. 'Stone of the Creators' Secret The Stone of the Creators secret can be found directly ahead of the player. To access it, follow these steps: * Walk towards the edge of the arena. If you get farther away from the dagger the player can see more. * Strafe one tile to the right. * Turn 45 degrees to the left, then hold the forward and right key simultaneously. * When you reach the very edge of the surface, jump. This give you a great speed boost. * You are now at the first of 7 tiles. Jump diagonally north-east, then north-west. Repeat three times. The last of these tiles is slightly higher than the others, resulting in a more difficult jump, however it is possible to make as long as the player holds the up and left keys simultaneously while jumping. * Now jump north. * You are now on the final platform. The stone will be directly ahead of you, with the developers' initials inscribed on the back. Music will start playing here too. This video shows a player reaching the secrets. Map editor Something interesting can be found while digging into dd.exe with a text editor: * "Shift+LMB to adjust height" * "Alt+LMB to clone height to other tiles" Game arena is made of tiles, so I think these texts are from a beta map creator/editor. Also these text can be found and they must come from a map editor: * "file name" * "save as" * "tile editor" * "progression editor" * "_tile_scale" * "_tile_meters" * "_race_target" (referring probably to the mysterious "Time Attack Race" gamemode) * "_race_target_statue" (referring probably to the mysterious "Time Attack Race" gamemode) Secret level? A secret level can be enabled following these steps: * open the file "dd/survival" with a text editor * delete its contents * launch the game * press play As you can see when you take The Dagger the game loads a map, surely its hardcoded because no file can be found in the "dd" folder of the game. Method applied to "v1 2015 beta" version of the game Probably it is the "Time Attack Race" mysterious gamemode map. Method applied to the latest version of the game If you do that in the latest versions of the game you'll get another map, similar to the Hall of fame secret. The strange thing is that a creepy music is being played far away from the arena. You can hear it while standing on strangely moving down tiles. "Time Attack Race" gamemode Time Attack Race is the name of a unknown gamemode that can be found in the dd.exe with a text editor or HEX editor. If you open "AppData\Roaming\DevilDaggers\user" file you can see something interesting. This text could be referring to the current gamemode. Changing "survival" to "timeattackrace" does nothing, the game just edits the content of the file attaching previous data to the edited part. At 110 seconds of game If you had applied the Secret level method and you wait 110 seconds a Squid would spawn and a lot of skulls would come from it. It looks like this is the Time Attack Race mode, probably cancelled in latest versions of the game (this only works on "v1 2015 beta" versions of the game). What happens next to 110 is unknown because it's too difficult to see skulls in this dark level. Ctrl + L secret In the first versions of the game (v1 2015 beta) if you press the keys combination Ctrl + L something strange happens. Probably it was a testing shortcut to spawn this boss that creators forgot to remove. In recent versions of the game this cheat does not work anymore. Category:Secrets